The Arbiter
by Amakatsu
Summary: In a small district of Tokyo, there sits an old apartment building, called The Arbiter. No one really knows what goes on inside, but stories are told of the strange happenings and residents. AU, Death Parade characters are all living together.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to The Arbiter!

**The Arbiter**

 **a Death Parade Fanfiction.**

 _ ***cue opening song***_

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Arbiter

Tokyo. Japan's greatest city; bustling with movement and life at all hours. In a small district, away from most of the noise, sits an apartment building, called the 'Arbiter'. Most noticeable by the large botanical garden on the roof, thriving despite the city atmosphere, and the mysterious residence living there.

"Oi! Decim!" Nona called out in greeting.

"Good evening, Nona-san." Decim said slightly bowing.

"Heh, still stoic as usual." The light haired woman smiled.

"Hai."

"Well, we have a young couple coming in to check out the place, they'll be down to get a drink I'm sure. Be nice." She said before turning away.

"Of course." He replied.

"Good, oh and have Oona help you." Nona added as she left the bar and lounge.

Decim bowed again before turning back to the bar, silently cleaning glasses, and thinking about what kind of lives the prospect residents lead.

-0-

"Ah welcome." A young man greeted, with an ever present a smile on his face. Takashi looked at him wearily; the man's multi colored hair and piercings was off putting, but he seemed friendly enough.

"Thank you." Takashi said politely ducking in the lift along with his wife.

The man hit the lever, directing them to the desired floor, where the vacant apartment was. The gate opened revealing a short woman standing on the other side.

"Hello, and welcome. My name is Nona, and I'll be showing you the apartment." She explained, guiding them down the hall. As they walked the couple passed by a man on the floor, he was on his knees, a white rag in one hand mopping up a red liquid that reminded Takashi a little too much of blood, and he felt himself pale a bit.

"Cherry soda." Nona explained, "he's always been a bit clumsy with his drinks." She gestured to the man on the floor who in turn glared at them as they passed. Takashi snapped his gaze forward avoiding the stranger. He felt a squeeze on his hand and turned to his right, His wife, Machiko, gave him a serene smile. He relaxed a bit, smiling in turn. He laughed at himself for being so worried, there was nothing abnormal going on surely, He focused his attention on the apartment, enjoying his time.

As expected there wasn't anything truly wrong with the apartment, after looking thoroughly, Takashi and Machiko made their way downstairs to the bar and lounge to relax, over all Takashi was pleased, and sat sipping on a cold drink, and he found himself intrigued by the stoic bartender, whose expression never changed from an indifferent blank look, and the young woman standing next him.

He was about to ask his wife her opinion on the apartment but was interrupted by a loud bang. He jumped and wildly looked around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" The woman behind the bar asked, a little uneasy. (She is called Oona, tired of being referred to as "the black haired woman." Her real name is unknown, Nona came in one day with the woman, explaining Oona had amnesia, and she stayed ever since.)

 _BAM_

"That! That noise!"

"I'm sure it's just a pipe sir, no need to worry." The bartender said. A few more sounds were heard, followed by a short shout and a grunt. By now Takashi's heart was pounding and he was up in his seat.

 _Ba-dump ba-dump_ He swallowed, listening closely. A series of thumps and a strangled cry broke out.

 _BAM BAM BAM_

"T-Takashi, we should go-" Machiko started, hiding behind her husband. The door at the end of the hall suddenly burst open, slamming the wall with force. A figure emerged, staggering about, moaning, and speaking incoherently. The figure stumbled closer, almost right in front of the couple. Plumes of purple smoke followed behind the man, that Takashi now identified as the same one they had seen upstairs, finally after a few more steps the man collapsed in a heap in front of them. The couple continued to stand there, still too shocked to move. After a moment, a shadow appeared in the smoke, then a pair of black boots, soon the owner appeared, clad in a white lab coat, black rubber gloves, and a gas mask. Smoke exhaled from the mask in a woosh, and there was a terrible gleam to the goggles. A horrified screech came from Machiko, and Takashi can't say for certain that the sound coming from his throat was entirely manly. Finally shaken from his stupor he kicked into action.

"We're getting the hell out of here!" He grabbed his wife's hand and they ran. It's safe to say they decided not to take the place.

The figure in the lab coat reached up, taking the gas mask off, revealing a woman with short hair, and a skull bandana.

"What's their problem?" She asked, turning her puzzled expression on Decim and Oona.

"I don't know." He replied.

"You know exactly what Quin." Oona said.

Quin cackled madly and shrugged. Oona sighed shaking her head. A groan came from the ground and the three directed their gazes to the heap on the floor.

"Ah." Quin muttered. "Well, I'll be going, and the smoke should clear soon, just don't inhale too much of it." She said, placing the mask back on her head, moving to the heap, grasped him by the ankles and dragged him away whistling.

"What do you think she's going to do with Ginti?"

"I am unsure." Decim replied. Oona sighed at the lack of emotion coming from him.

"Nona will have some fun with this.." Oona said before departing down the hall as well and to her room. Just another day living in Arbiter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour

Chapter 2: The Tour

"Hello!" Nona greeted brightly, "come in, come in." She said, walking further into the apartment. This is Nona. A permanent resident at the Arbiter, and something similar to a second-in-command. She facilitates what happens around the apartment building, mostly trying to keep everyone under control.

Nona Walked further down the hall, reaching the lift.

"Greetings narrator-san." A young man called out smiling. Clavis. Tall, with multi colored hair, mostly green, and multiple piercings,.With an ever present smile on his face, he mans the lift, no one really knows where he lives, or who he is. He's just there.

"Take us to Quindecim." Nona ordered.

"Hai, Hai." Clavis said, shifting the lever. The lift shook and rocked a bit as it began to move.

"Don't worry it's perfectly safe." Nona assured, the lift stuttered to a stop and the gates opened. "Right this way," she walked forwards down the hall that opened up into a large room that was a lounge, and a lavish bar with the name 'Quindecim' in gold letters across the top.

"Good evening." A man said, the bartender, monotonously. The man, Decim, lived in room 13, and never known to change his expression, he remained stoic, and could always be found attending the bar.

"Yo, Decim." Nona greeted. "Where's Oona?"

"Resting in her room."

Nona frowned a bit, she opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a noise downstairs.

" **MUWAHAHAHA."** A voice cackled, " **RISE MY MINIONS,** _ **RIIIIIIISE!**_ " Followed by a wailing screech.

"Oh that's nothing, just a movie playing I'm sure." Nona explained quickly, "let's see what's going on upstairs."

" _Get OUT!_ " A red haired man opened his door and threw two teens out of his room, "and stay out!" He yelled before slamming the door.

"Mou, Gin-kun is so mean." One teen, a girl with too much make up and a skirt smaller than it should be, complained.

"He's just upset because he has nobody to love him." The other teen, a boy with golden hair, who can only be described as beautiful, and almost girl like, said loudly.

" _Go to hell!_ " Ginti yelled from his room.

"Who's making all this noise?" Asked a drowsy voice from the left, another door opened revealing a beautiful woman, with tan skin and long hair, and what appeared to be a cigarette in hand, but not identifiable as such. The other residents coughed from the smoke, waving their hands trying to disperse it.

"What the hell are you smoking Castra?" Coughed the boy.

"Hmmm, nothing." Castra replied bringing the still-called-cigarette-although-theorized-to be a-joint, to her mouth taking a drag.

"Castra! You can't smoke in here, how many times do I have to-" Nona's lecture was interrupted by growling, and the four of them looked down the hall. What appeared to be some kind of animal stood at the end of the hall, staring them down. It had sharp teeth. Really big, sharp teeth.

"It's a cat!"

"No, that's a dog!"

"What? it's a Lemur!"

"The fuck? Who cares!? It's coming this way!"

The teens screamed and began to bang on Ginti's door, "Gin-kun! Help us!" They yelled.

The door swung open revealing an angry Ginti. "What did I say about-Aghhh-" In a flash of movement the cat-dog-lemur jumped out and at Ginti's throat.

"He's down! Man down!"

Footsteps sounded at the end of the hall, and Quin appeared, coming to a sliding halt. "They're loose!" She yelled and whipped out what appeared to be...a gun!?

"Hey! Don't fire that in here!" Nona shouted.

"Fire in the hole!" Quin called and charged the laser, everyone screamed.

"Damn it Quin, not again!" Nona yelled. The teens ducked for cover, Nona screamed profanities, and Castra just watched laughing uncontrollably. The building shook from the blast, and chaos ensued. Meanwhile, on the roof stood an old man. The owner of the Arbiter, cat like in his features, with pink hair, tied back into a pony tail resembling a flower. A venus fly trap really. He stood there tending to his garden, cooing and talking to each plant, his attention was grabbed by the sounds of the explosions and the shaking foundation, He laughed to himself, "oh those children, always up to something." He went back to his garden, tutting at the drooping stem of his ren flower, and humming a tune.


	3. Chapter 3: The Decim Wager

Chapter 3: The Decim Wager

It was another day at the Arbiter, and the residents found themselves with a lack of things to do. All of them, (with the exception of Decim and Clavis, who rarely left their 'posts') lie spread around the lounge.

"Hey," Quin said, for once not in her lab causing mischief. She hung upside down on an arm chair, observing Decim at the bar. "Decim...has anyone ever seen his expression change?" She asked. The others turned towards the white haired bartender in thought. Negative replies came from everyone.

"Huh…" Quin said. Silence reigned again before Quin spoke once more. "We should have a bet."

"Huh?" Ginti grunted lazily turning his head to her, the weather too hot for him to hole up in his room as he usually did.

"Oh-ho, that's not a bad idea, could be entertaining," Castra said from her perch on the couch's arm rest, where she sat fanning herself.

"I don't know, sounds impossible. I mean, does that guy even _sweat_?" Oona said placing a cold water bottle to her face trying to keep cool.

"Might be worth a shot." Nona shrugged, the only one not bothered by the heat.

"Sounds fun." Harada, the resident Boy Band superstar who frequented the Arbiter in order to hide from the paparazzi, chimed in.

"I'm in if Harada-kun is!" Mayu, Harada's superfan, who moved into the Arbiter in order to gain "independence" said in the high pitched voice she uses around the superstar.

"So it's settled then?" Castra asked looking around.

"What are we betting?" Quin asked. The group went silent, realizing all of them (excluding Harada, but really, he didn't count) barely had any money, and it was a surprise that they could afford the rent.

"The losers have to do the winner's laundry, and be their slaves for um, a week." Harada said nodding, agreeing with himself. Since the others didn't have any better ideas, they agreed with the teen. So the terms were decided, the first person to get Decim's expression to change, with proof, wins. And after you make your attempt, and if it fails, you automatically lose and can't try again. Quin was in charge of keeping everyone honest, an easy feat for the mad Scientist. Then the group dispersed to develop their plans.

Decim wa having a normal day so far. He practiced his usual rituals of preping the bar, washing the glasses, and watching life around him. He contemplated life, as a man who appreciated the lives of other people, it was a frequent thought he had. But then another thought came to him. What about animals? Do they live fulfilled lives? Surely they must? But what would be fullfilling to an animal? He'd never know would he? Before his mind could run further with the idea, he was interrupted when he felt killer intent coming from his right.

"Yraaaaaaa!" Ginti gave a battle cry, lunging behind the bar and towards Decim. "Caaaaat Attaaaaaaack!" He yelled swinging his arms and holding out his black cat in his hands. The cat and Decim stared at each other.

" _Mrrrweooooow"_

Silence filled the room as Decim continued to stare at the animal and the cat staring back. While he was certainly surprised, his outward expression didn't change.

"Oi, Oi, what's wrong with you huh!?" Ginti growled, sticking the cat in Decim's face, "Memine is irresistible! This cat is cute!"

Decim was at a loss for words and had no idea what to do.

"I am very sorry." Decim said, it felt safest to simply apologize.

"Tch." Ginti retracting the cat, turning half away and scowling. ' _This should surprise him'_ he thought before spinning back around and throwing the cat right at Decim. The cat hurdled forwards with an alarmed screech, but Decim was able to dodge easily. As expected the cat landed on it's feet and slowly turned it's head around. Memine wasn't happy.

 **ATTEMPT, FAILED**

Castra believed herself to be a simple person. She didn't ask for much in life, so, her plan was also simple. Invite Decim to her room, and get him to relax. It would have worked (so she believed) if she hadn't smoked too much already, and consequently passed out. So she had no idea if his expression even changed or what happened at all.

 **ATTEMPT, FAILED**

 _ **Count:**_ _Quin, Nona, Oona, Mayu, Harada_

Harada and Mayu could really be described as one person, so, their attempt was also considered joined.

The teens watched the bar intently, waiting for their moment to strike. After a few minutes of watching, the two nodded to each other and set their plan into action.

"Hey Decim!" Harada called out, walking behind the bar, "this is a nice bar, you really keep it clean, ah oops!" He swiped his arm at a few bottles sending them catapulting to the floor, and they shattered. "Oh no, my bad! Slippery hands!" Harada said, going to the glasses and grabbing them. He unceremoniously dropped them, further expanding the mess. Their plan was to attempt to anger or frustrate Decim. It wasn't working so far. Harada tried harder.

"Please, you shouldn't-" Decim began trying his best to keep up with Harada, but there wasn't a drastic change in his expression, only a perceptible widening of his eyes. Mayu decided it was her turn now, she grabbed a pitcher she held at her side and dashed towards the bar.

"Take this!" She cried beginning to throw the water, but slipped on the liquid already spilled on the floor! Causing her aim to move and the water to hit Harada instead. He yelped, shocked by the cold liquid, temporarily blinded he flailed a bit, slipping as well and knocking into Mayu.

"Oof!" They landed on each other in a heap on the floor.

"Excuse me, I'll get a mop." Decim said bowing and leaving the room.

 **ATTEMPT, FAILED**

 _ **Count:**_ _Quin, Nona, Oona_

With only three left, Quin decided it was her turn. She had been working on an elixir in her lab, and trusted it would work. She laughed evilly to herself and took another swig from her flask. Quin could be found constantly drinking alcohol, so it was no surprise her plan had to deal with the beverage.

"This'll *hiccup* work." She said, drinking some more. She poured the elixir into a bottle of rum and recorked it. Quin headed upstairs to the bar and directly to her target.

"Yo Decim." She greeted sliding into a stool. "It's late, have a drink with me." Quin said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm still working." He replied politely.

"Pssh, come on. Please?" She asked again, "one drink, that's all I ask." She said holding up her pointer finger. Decim eventually gave in, seeing no other alternative, and, not wanting to get on the scientist's bad side.

"There's a good man!" She took out the bottle of rum and placed it on the counter. "Pour this, it's for special occasions." He nodded, taking out two glasses and pouring a good amount of the amber drink.

"Cheers!" Quin saluted lifting her drink to her lips, pretending to take a sip, she kept her eye on Decim. The bartender grabbed the drink, lifted it to his lips and...before he could take a sip, it was suddenly stolen from his hands.

"You shouldn't drink on the job." Clavis scolded playfully, "but I can." He downed the drink. Quin blanched shocked, 'shit!' she thought. Clavis gave a content sigh before walking off, albeit a little unsteady as the drink took effect. Quin groaned frustrated, and in one of her single dumbest moments, took a sip of her drink. Suffice to say, the rest of the night was interesting.

 **ATTEMPT, FAILED**

 _ **Count:**_ _Nona, Oona_

Only Oona and Nona were left. Nona wasn't worried, she had a full proof plan. It would take some manipulation, but it will work and secure her win. She just had to wait for the perfect moment to take action.

Oona was tired. She didn't get the chance to enact her own plan, mainly because she had been busy taking care of a wasted Quin, and trying to stop Clavis from getting the lift to go sideways because he believed himself to be Willy Wonka and apparently the Umpfulumps weren't doing their sighed, and relaxed in her bath, she surely deserved the rest considering the day she's had. After a long soak she got out and wrapped up in a towel, heading back to her room, failing to notice Nona trailing her on the way. It was time to set her plan in motion.

Decim had been given a message from Oona that she wanted to see him, and that it was urgent. He wasn't sure why, but, if she needed him he would go. Trying to stay polite he knocked, but didn't receive an answer. Figuring he was expected, he opened the door and walked in….and was met with a very surprised and very naked Oona. Decim may not understand many human emotions, and at the time he didn't completely understand his body's reaction, but he did have the grace to be embarrassed and _very_ flustered. The two stood staring at each other, until the silent stare was broken by the shutter of a camera.

"Click," Nona said, "and done." She smiled impishly.

 **ATTEMPT, SUCCESS!**

The next morning the residents reconvened in the lounge, most nursing their heads (Ginti patching his scratched face) and others nursing hangovers (from various substances that will not be disclosed here). Nona smiled happily holding up a picture victoriously. The picture is of Decim, although minute, his expression had changed, his eyes widened, mouth slightly agape, and his face tinted pink. Something had flustered him.

"I still don't get how you did it." Ginti grumbled.

"He, he, I have my ways." Nona replied. Oona sent a heated glare her way, face flushed and arms crossed. Nona just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Washing MachineHaunted?

Chapter 4: The Washing Machine is Haunted?

 _Day 1:_

"Laundry day, laundry day." Quin whistled dragging her basket of clothes up from her lair to the washing room. She hummed placing her basket down and opening the washer door, She turned her back to grab some clothes and began to put them in the washer. There was a rumble...she turned and saw the clothes she had put in on the floor.

"I'm losing it." She muttered to herself, she picked them up and tried again. A shirt was thrown back at her.

"Aaaah!" She jumped back. The washer shook violently and a growl came from it, echoing menacingly. As a woman of science, obviously she came to the only conclusion that woulld make sense.

"G-g-ghost!" Quin yelled before running out of the room, and locking herself in her lab.

 _Day 2:_

Ginti was very specific when it came to his laundry. He sorted everything very carefully, colors always matching. He took his time with his clothes, carefully putting in a pole and watching over it. But something was wrong. There was clanking sounds coming from the machine. Curious, he walked over, watching the washer carefully. He began to lift the lid slowly…

"Garrgg-blugb glub- He jumped back flailing wildly, his race feeling cold from being hit with water. He was temporarily blinded and couldn't see where it was coming from. The splashing continued, he tried to move but slipped on the puddle forming on the ground. He faintly heard growling from the machine.

"H-haunted!" He yelled, before scampering from the room.

 _Day 3_

It isn't clear where Clavis lives exactly, there's skepticism if he's even human, or a minion created by the creepy Flower Head. Regardless, he's there, and has various jobs around the apartment building, mainly he controlled the lift, but once in awhile he partakes in other duties. Hearing about the disturbances, and mysterious 'haunting' that has Ginti traumatized and Quin refusing to leave her lab, he decided to check out the washing machine for himself.

Clavis entered the room, flicking the light on, it flickered ominously but eventually managed to illuminate the room. The green haired man looked around the room, taking in the mess, Water all over the ground, clothes strewn about and stuffed in the washing machine. He started forward inspecting the pipes, it looked like it was loose causing the water to spill around. He hummed in thought, taking hold of it and resecuring the tie they had previously placed before. (It had popped out once before and now they simply tie it down with a twisty tie) Then he got close to the machine, but staggered back when he heard a growling sound.

He stood still waiting with baited breath, his heart pounding….the washer shook violently, spitting water and clothes, the lid flipping as if it was a mouth. There was a cold breeze and the door slammed shut behind him. He yelped, running to the door pulling on it (it is later we discover that he was opening it the wrong way) the light flickered before going out.

"AAAHHHHH!" He screamed, finally able to open the door and run away.

By the end of the week, the washer room was taped off, offerings and incense littered the floor. The room was to never be opened again. Not until an exorcist arrived, or, at least a handyman.

EXTRA:

(A few days later the room sits still in darkness) The washer rumbles, before the door slams open and a black figure jumps out. It jumped down, shaking out it's fur and paws. It appears the cat Memine had been hiding in the laundry room causing mischief. Playing with the twist tie on the pipe, and dozing inside the wash. Memine yawned and stretched, heading towards the door. Meanwhile, Clavis stood with a Buddhist priest, and a stick of incense. Heart pounding clavis opened the door, and saw glowing yellow eyes. Clavis shrinks back, the priest raises his incense, muttering an ancient prayer, There's silence...and then Memine walks out and past them.

"It…..it was the cat?" Clavis muttered confused.

"Yes well-" The priest cleared his throat relaxing his stance, "that'll be 5,000 yen."


End file.
